The New Recruit
by mage7
Summary: A cloaked figure enters the mansion uninvited and does a number on the smashers. What does he want?


I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Super Smash Bros. I also own a flying, pink monkey named Fifi! Come Fifi! Fly to me!  
  
It was a dark day at Smash Mansion. The rain roared outside as buckets of water fell. Thunder boomed and all the children hid under the living room couch. Link who was sitting on said couch merely chuckled.  
  
"I was never scared of lightning as a kid," Link smirked.  
  
"Yes you were. I should know," replied Young Link from under the couch.  
  
Link frowned as all the kids laughed. He got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Link? Link!" cried the kids as they realized they were alone. They ran from under the couch as another crack of thunder sounded.  
  
In the kitchen, Kirby was emptying the fridge.  
  
"Kirby! You don't need to eat that much, do you?" cried Link as he watched the fridge quickly empty.  
  
"Eating what I do! Eating and fighting!" said Kirby as he ate.  
  
"I see you speech therapy lessons are going well," commented Link as he grabbed a soda before Kirby could swallow it.  
  
Kirby frowned and grabbed another soda. "Yes. Before, I could only grunt. Now I say many things!" he told him. He swallowed the soda, can and all.  
  
"You're supposed to DRINK soda," Link advised.  
  
"Drink?" questioned Kirby.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise interrupted them. They ran from the kitchen, food in hand. They found the front door smashed open. A cloaked figure stood on top of the broken door. He wore large boots and stood seven feet tall. The cloak hid his body and face very well.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Link.  
  
The stranger said nothing, but walked towards Link.  
  
"Maybe he need speech class like me?" suggested Kirby. Link rolled his eyes and looked back at the cloaked figure.  
  
Link retreated and activated an alarm behind the picture of Mario. All the smashers ran downstairs to see the cloaked figure.  
  
"Is that Ganondorf?" asked Samus.  
  
"He looks tall enough," said Young Link.  
  
"What trouble do you plan now, Ganondorf?" yelled Zelda.  
  
"Yeah! What trouble do I plan now!" yelled Ganondorf at the figure.  
  
Everyone turned to see Ganondorf was in the group with them.  
  
"You idiot! How can you be here and there at the same time?" yelled Roy.  
  
"Hmmm. Good point," replied Ganondorf as he scratched his head.  
  
"Forget this. Okay buddy, prepare to feel pain!" yelled Roy jumping and performing Flare Blade. The cloaked figure shot out a gloved hand and grabbed the blade. He forced the damage back onto Roy and threw him upwards into the ceiling. Zelda tried to perform a lightning kick, but two bright red flashes came from the hood, incapacitating her. He then upercut her into the ceiling and she bounced and fell on top of Roy.  
  
Yoshi tried to Egg Roll him, but he rolled out they way, spun around to grab Link before he attacked and kicked him backwards into Yoshi. Samus fired a fully charged Plasma shot, but the cloaked figure ground dodged, sending the shot into Young Link. The figure disappeared and reappeared behind Samus and grabbed her. He sent a shock of electricity through her body before throwing her to the ground and stomping on her back.  
  
Falco and Fox tried to Fox Illusion and Falco Phantasm him at once, but he teleported out of the way and they smacked into each other. Ness tried to hit him with his bat, but he the figure just used his counter and tossed him into the ceiling. Getting wise, Kirby ran and tried to grab him. The figure predicted this and rolled behind Kirby. He reared back his fist and gathered lighting into it. Kirby was still reeling from the missed grab and was unable to avoid being hit with the powerful attack. It sent him bouncing on the walls and flying into Marth's stomach.  
  
The others retreated up the stairs realizing this was a force to be reckoned with. The figure stood above all the unconscious bodies. Suddenly he heard Link cry out.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Link feebly. The figure slowly walked to Link, his boots loudly clunking on the floor. The figure slammed one boot on Link's chest and leaned down.  
  
'Ugh. He has to weigh 400 pounds!' thought Link as his ribs were slowly crushed. The cloaked man shoved a flyer into Link's face.  
  
"Ugh. Help wanted...four new fighters for the third Super Smash Bros. game," Link read aloud. Link's eyes widened," You want to work here?!" The stranger nodded. "Why should I let you?" demanded Link. The stranger pushed his foot down harder on Link's chest, causing several cracks to sound.  
  
"AAGH!" cried Link, "Okay! Okay, you can work here! "The figure lifted his foot off of Link. "So what's your name?" gasped Link as he painfully breathed. The man took out a quill pen from nowhere and scrawled something on the back of the flyer. He handed it to Link and headed upstairs.  
  
Link looked at the paper. "Ragnorok?" Link questioned. He suddenly heard several crashes up stairs. "Oh great," Link muttered as he PAINFULLY got up to stop the fighting.  
  
End of Chapter One. To be continued. Review. 


End file.
